sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Silvia Agatha
Silvia is a minor hero protagonist Jaredthefox92's series, Flawed Deities. She is a Greek gorgon like being who after seeking redemption from the gods and goddesses has vowed to use her monstrous powers for good and not evil.She is known to be very close friends with Helga the Jotunn Appearance: "I am not much to look at." '' Silvia is very odd for what one would expect for a gorgon like being, she is known to keep her brood of snakes in her hair tied up as to not attack anyone and she also wears sunglasses that prevent her from accidentally petrifying someone into stone on accident.She is related much akin to a classic gorgon being with having a long snake like lower torso body to move around with rather than two legs and feet. Personality: ''"I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to fit in."-Silvia lamenting towards Helga. After many years following the decline of the Greek Empire Silvia has learned to adapt to modern day life, even in Mobian times. She appears somewhat calm and self- cautious of an individual often forgoing normal relationships with mortals for their own safety when around herself.Often Silvia comes off as depressed or sadened, however this is because she is weary of the danger she posseses around others. History: What little is known about Silvia's history over her ancient lifespan comes from Greek times as she apparently was a member of Medusa's family, however it is believed during the decline of the Greek Republic that she apparently sought after redemption and repentance for being affiliated with Hades. ''It is known that she made peace with Eros and Circe eventually gaining solid ties with the two gods in ''Olympia. It is believed that she has also shown modest admiration for Eris as well. Due to her natural immortal Gorgon capabilities she has been in seclusion for millennia hiding from society and trying to get by without actually harming anyone with her deadly gaze. It is believed that along the way from the Ages of Man to Ragnarok and now the ages of Mobians that Silvia came across the mighty 'Titan' Helga. Due to Helga's more powerful and mystical postion she seemed to be immune to Silvia's petrifying gaze, and thus the two have been able to meet face to face.After a close encounter where Helga almost crushed Silvia the two became close friends due to their mutual feeling of being isolated from mortal Mobians as hidious supernatual monsters. Powers: Most, if not all of Silvia's powers comes from classic Greek mythology. Her ability to turn mortals into stone for instance stems from her natural family bloodline and thus is seen in all her older family members and siblings. Abilities: *'Petrification:' Silvia has the natural ability to turn just about any mortal into stone under 40 seconds of starring at her eyes. This is a passive ability that even she cannot control, thus she wears special sunglasses to avoid turning innocents into stone. *'Poison Generation:' She is a serpentine monster, thus she is a master at generation of poison for offensive capabilities. Weaknesses: 1.Silvia has to keep her sunglasses on at all times in public otherwise risk harming someone. 2.She maybe semi-immortal and can be killed in combat. 3. She has problems fitting into things due to her serpentine lower torso instead of having legs. 4. Her powers are no match for the might of greater demons, deities, and Titans/Jotnar. Category:Females Category:Snakes